


Second Chances

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo meets his high school crush after many years.





	Second Chances

Kuroo sat in his office in the science building.  His door was open, as he usually left it open during his office hours.  Some students tended to be on the shy side and wouldn’t even knock if his door was closed.  He couldn’t count the number of times he’d walked out of his office to grab food or go to the bathroom to see a student or two sitting outside his office, apologizing that they didn’t know if he was busy or not.  He didn’t think he gave off any particularly strict attitude but his close friends had told him he could be intimidating to those who didn’t know him.

 

Kuroo was grading his Biology 101 tests.  He didn’t enjoy tests, he didn’t think they were fair to everyone.  Some people just tested poorly no matter how hard they studied. Most people took the class as a gen ed for their degrees outside of the sciences so he tended not to grade anyone too harshly.  If they showed up regularly, turned everything in on time, and actually seemed to try and put effort into the class he usually gave them a passing grade.

 

The higher tier classes weren’t that lucky but they knew what they were getting into when they signed up for biochemistry classes.

 

There was a knock on the doorframe causing Kuroo to look up from the rather intricate molecule drawing someone had done on their test.  They hadn’t known any of the technical names but the drawing was pretty well done.

 

Standing in Kuroo’s office door frame was one of the last people Kuroo thought he’d ever see in his lifetime.  

 

“Hey!”  The not-quite-strangers face lit up as he recognized Kuroo too, which made Kuroo’s entire face heat up.  He could not believe that he, a 35 grown ass man with two doctorates under his belt was actually blushing in the presence of his high school crush.

 

“Hey.”  Kuroo croaked back and felt his soul die a little.

 

Kuroo hadn’t seen Bokuto Koutarou since the day they graduated high school together, which was 17 years prior.  Time had been good to Bokuto, which meant the universe was kind of being a big ass to Kuroo. Who even looked that good in gym clothes at the age of 35?  How was Bokuto’s shoulder to waist ratio shaped like a triangle? Bokuto’s smile was as boyish and bright as ever, though there was the added effect of laugh lines and small wrinkles around his eyes that weren’t there before.  Even those looked great on him.

 

“I don’t know if you remember me but we went to high school together?”  Bokuto stepped into the office, taking up more room than anyone had any right to.  The office wasn’t exactly huge but the force of Bokuto’s personality always seemed to extend beyond his body.

 

“I remember you Bokuto.”  Kuroo couldn’t help a small grin at that.  Bokuto was oblivious as ever. Kuroo had spent practically all his free time tutoring Bokuto.  The other wasn’t stupid but the university he had been aiming for, the one with the really great volleyball team, had high standards and Kuroo was so weak to big puppy dog eyes and gentle pleading.  Kuroo and Bokuto had known each other briefly from their experience on the same volleyball team their first year in high school but Kuroo had landed wrong and tore his ACL. He had joined the science club while he was healing and found a new love to fill his time with.

 

Bokuto had gone on to bring their team to Nationals during their third year while he was captain.  He had been scouted by several teams and later on had played with Team Japan. It’s not as if Kuroo purposely sought out news concerning his high school crush, but his eyes snagged whenever he saw Bokuto mentioned in any news outlet.

 

“I’m the new head coach for the volleyball team.”  Bokuto said as way of explanation as to why he was there.  “One of my guys left this behind and the date said it was for today so I thought I’d drop it by.  I’m still learning the campus and I’ve never been in this area before.” Bokuto grinned as he handed over a paper with a familiar name a top it.

 

“Thank you, I’ll email him to let him know.”  Kuroo said.

 

“Oh man, I should have probably done that right?”  Bokuto rubbed his head. His hair was no longer dyed in stripes of black and white and gelled to stick up in every which direction.  His hair was black with natural signs of graying by his temples and bangs, the slightly disheveled style looked good on him. Kuroo’s coworkers said that his own hair made him seem like the ‘crazy professor’ type, which did not sound like a compliment when they said it.

 

“No big deal.”  Kuroo shrugged it off as Bokuto peered around the office, taking in the overflowing bookcase with its many titles.  It gave Kuroo the opportunity to study the other many. How the years had made Bokuto wider, broader in every sense of the word.  There still didn’t seem to be an ounce of at on him and there was the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow on his face.

 

“Are you hungry?”  Bokuto asked, turning back to Kuroo suddenly.  His smile was a lot shyer but no less brilliant than the ones that came before.  “I don’t know many people here and I’m not even sure if you want to be seen with a coach but I don’t know my way around and I seem to keep somehow passing the cafeteria?”  Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk at that because puppy dog eyes and gently pleading was still his weakness.

 

“It is kind of hidden.”  Kuroo stood up before grabbing his keys, felt his cheeks warm once more as Bokuto beamed widely at him.

 

“You uh- you look really good Kuroo.”  Bokuto ducked his head and Kuroo could have sworn he saw his cheeks redden as he walked out of the office.  Kuroo stood there shock still for a moment before quickly following Bokuto out. Perhaps there was such things as second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day Five: April 5th - College


End file.
